


Why Didn’t He Notice?

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Caring George Washington, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: The men had just gotten back from a dangerous mission and wanted to celebrate, all except Alexander.Alexander just sits atop his horse unmoving.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Why Didn’t He Notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 30  
> Now where did that come from? | wound reveal, ignoring an injury

Alexander leads his men back into the entrance of the camp. Cheers fill the air as people see that they have returned. The men’s mission had been dangerous, borderline suicidal, and everyone was relieved to see their friends returning to them mostly alright. 

The men all take care of their horses and wander off still cheering and chattering loudly to go celebrate with the little amount of alcohol they have.

Washington smiles as he watches his men before realizing that Alexander was still sitting on his horse just looking at the ground warily. “Hamilton what are you doing still up there, come back to my office and have a drink with me.” Washington touches Hamilton’s arm and he flinches and sucks in a breath.

“May-maybe not tonight, your excellency, I don’t feel to well.” Hamilton says before he leans to the side and uses Washington to keep his balance. 

Washington’s eyes widen and then he notices that Hamilton looks a bit pale, Washington quickly looks him over trying to find an injury. When Washington pulls back Hamilton’s coat he inhales sharply, helping Hamilton down from his horse while shouting for a medic.

Alexander wobbles before collapsing completely, George catching him and hefting him up into his arms and carrying him back to his quarters. A doctor runs up to meet him at the entrance and quickly looks at the wound before motioning for Washington to put Hamilton down on the bed. 

Washington can see Hamilton’s breathing has gotten heavier, his face paler than before. The doctor looks back at Washington and sees the worry on his face, “Your excellency, maybe it would be best if you waited outside. I have to remove this bullet.”

Washington nods and turns to exit, he’d only be getting in the doctors way and he wants to be sure Alexanders treatment isn’t hindered due to distractions and obstacles. 

Washington walks out into the sitting room and sits in an armchair to wait. After what feels like forever the doctor exits his bedroom, blood covering his shirt and dark circles under his eyes but he smiles a little at Washington. 

“I managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding, the rest is up to him and God I’m afraid. Theres nothing more I can do to help him.” The doctor says. 

Washington nods and smiles tightly. “Thank you doctor, you should go get some rest. I will call for you if he should get worse.”

The doctor nods and picks up his bags before heading to the door and leaving. Washington walks back to his bedroom and steps inside quietly. 

Alexander is sleeping peacefully, no longer seeming to have any issues with his breathing and somewhat regaining his color. 

Washington sits in the chair beside the bed and puts his face in his hands. Why didn’t he notice that Alexander had been hurt when he first saw him arrive back at camp?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, leave a comment below!


End file.
